Sunflower love
by jinroutohru
Summary: It was summer and Tohru decides to take Natsuno to a place that he had gone before, to see a beautiful sight of a sunflower field.


**Author's Note:** Inspired by the DVD cover #7, where Tohru appears~ XD I don't think is the best, but tried orz... There might be another part with Shiki!Tohru and Jinrou!Natsuno, but I need to write it so be patient :3 thanks and comments and reviews are love~

* * *

"Come on, Natsuno… is this way!" Tohru called to Natsuno, who was not so excited like Tohru seems to be.

"Can you tell me now what do you want to show me?" Natsuno said loud, noticing that Tohru was ahead of him.

Tohru stopped and let Natsuno catch up, "It's a surprise…" he said and grabbed his wrist to drag him.

"Hey, Tohru-chan! Calm down!" Natsuno said, while been dragged.

It was really hot day and Natsuno didn't want to even run. They were running beside the streets of Sotoba, it was always empty so there was not much danger of cars.

"We could have used your car to get where you want to go." Natsuno commented while trying to catch his breath.

"I just have my learners permit, so I can't use it… but we are almost close don't worry." Tohru said happy.

Tohru stopped and Natsuno did too, then Tohru jumped to the other side of the rail that separated the road to the fields with some trees. Natsuno followed him.

"If I remember its behind this trees." Tohru said and began running. Natsuno groaned in frustration and followed him.

When he got behind the trees, Tohru was standing there looking down at something. Natsuno looked at what it was and it was a field covered with sunflowers. Natsuno was amazed of how many sunflowers they were, even covering the horizon of the field.

Tohru looked at Natsuno and laugh, "I bet you have not seen this many sunflowers in the city." he then looked at the field. "Dad showed us this once, and now I come here every summer…. Pretty amazing isn't?"

Natsuno just nodded. Sotoba had its bad sides, but at the same time it had such great things like a beautiful landscape like this one.

Tohru grabbed his hand this time and hold it for a while, Natsuno looked down at his hand and later at his eyes. Tohru just smiled at him and said, "We can go there, to see them up close."

Natsuno felt blush forming on his cheeks and moved his hand from Tohru's grasp, "Let's go then." he said walking before Tohru.

Tohru looked at his back and then smiled, "He is always like that."

Natsuno entered the sunflower garden and began to walk between them, his thoughts were on Tohru, when he grabbed his hand, his heart began pounding fast for some reason, and his cheeks began to feel hot and a weird feeling on his stomach… he didn't know what he was feeling right now, he had felt this once but he never paid so much attention… he shook his head to stop thinking that.

Natsuno stopped and then noticed that Tohru wasn't behind him or around. He had been walking without noticing that, he was lost on his thoughts

"Tohru-chan?" he called out, but no answer, he began to run between the big sunflowers and looking around, but all there was only more sunflowers but no sign of Tohru.

"Tohru-chan, stop playing!" Natsuno said loud, he stop running and began thinking if he was lost… he didn't know where he was, because of the bunch of flowers around, but then he felt someone behind him, after he felt two arms around him.

"Here you are~" the cheerful voice ringed on Natsuno's ears, the voice he was waiting to hear.

"You should be close to me," Tohru said, "I don't want you to get lost." He looked down at Natsuno when he didn't hear a respond or Natsuno trying to get away from his grasp.

"Are you okay, Natsuno?" Tohru asked and the laugh joking with him.

Natsuno turn around and hide his face on Tohru's chest. "You idiot!" he whisper, but Tohru could still listen, he smiled.

"Were you scared that you go lost?" Tohru said slowly putting his arms around him.

"No… I just wish… I…" Natsuno said, not knowing how to say what he was feeling and how to say it. Why do I feel like this?, he thought.

"Eh? Natsuno?" Tohru looked down at Natsuno. "We can go if you don't feel okay."

Natsuno grabbed his shirt and grip it, "I am okay… just shut up." he answer. This feelings of wanting for Tohru to hold him… was he in love with Tohru? Maybe it was… that explains everything he feels…

"Can I tell you something?" Tohru asked. Waking Natsuno from his thoughts.

Tohru moved Natsuno to look at him and said, "Well I have been wanting to tell you this…"

Natsuno looked up at his face finally, he was curious to know what Tohru was going to say.

Tohru looked away and some blush began to form on his cheeks, "… that I… I like you!" he said.

Natsuno was surprised by the sudden confession, Tohru looked at his expression and walked to him, "I know it might sounds weird but I can't stop thinking of you… that is why I wanted for you to come here with me, I had been wanting to tell you that." he finished.

Natsuno looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say, he never expected for this to happen, he put his hand on his chest and could feel again his heart pounding.

"IthinkIfeelthesame…" Natsuno said without thinking of saying something and closed his eyes.

Tohru blinked and try to figure out what he said, and when he got it, a smile began to form on his lips and hugged Natsuno.

"You do?" he said excited, "I am so happy~" he lifted Natsuno, who gasped in surprise.

"Tohru-chan! Put me down!" Natsuno said trying to get out of his grasp, Tohru kept moving around with Natsuno on his arms and then he couldn't balance himself and fall back to the ground, Natsuno falling over him.

Natsuno moved from top of Tohru and checked him if he was okay, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tohru rubbed the back of his head when he sat on the ground and the laugh, "I am fine… don't worry… sorry for that."

Natsuno glared at him, "It was your fault that we fall."

Tohru put his hand on Natsuno's cheek and said, "Don't matter, I just feel happy that you" he moved his face close their lips brushing on his, "feel the same for me… I love you Natsuno." he kissed him.

Natsuno was thinking of moving but when he felt Tohru's lips, he just kissed him back and closed his eyes enjoying the kiss. Tohru's lips felt soft and sweet, he didn't want this to end.

Tohru broke the kiss and looked at Natsuno, who looked back at him, but then he looked away feeling embarrassed of what had happened and said, "Its almost getting late… we should be going home…" he stand up.

Tohru blushed, he couldn't believe that he had kissed Natsuno, it did felt good and he was feeling really happy for what had happened.

"Oh yeah… we should…" Tohru said and stand up.

Both now were walking on the side of the road again, this time on their way back home. Natsuno was walking beside Tohru, they didn't talk much, just commented about the sunflower field.

Tohru looked at Natsuno, his eyes just moved down to his hand, he had been wanting to hold it. He then turned to look in front of him, his hand moving toward Natsuno's brushing his fingers on his hand and when he noticed that he didn't move it away, his fingers slowly moving tangling with Natsuno's. Natsuno felt Tohru's hand and instead of moving it, he just grabbed back, and they end up walking while holding hands.


End file.
